


Pickup For The Angry Scot

by xSheepie



Series: Bikers Like Their Coffee Just Fine [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSheepie/pseuds/xSheepie
Summary: Coffeeshop AU- Chibs can't stop thinking about the restless barista working nightshift at a little shop that wasn't even that good, or conveniently placed. He somehow found himself going back several days later.





	

            Chibs entered the small coffee shop nestled under one stone column of the train tracks and beside a gas station that lights always seemed to be flickering. It was called The Bean Hive. Chibs thought it was stupid but it was the only place around for miles, being right on the edge of town and he was about to crash his bike from sheer exhaustion. The heat was stifling even now so he shed his cut, cut the engine and entered, pulling out his wallet and glaring at the menu.

            The little shop was nearly empty, likely from the late hour, and a young man was behind the counter, his dirty boots kicked up on an overturned bucket and book in hand. He had a mohawk and mirrored head tats. He looked bored as the bell dinged but easily slipped into a smile as he dropped the book to the side and came to attention on the other side of the counter.

            “What can I get for you, man?” he asked, long fingers drumming on his leg, other hand clicking a pen rapidly. The boy seemed to be a human exclamation point, brimming with restless energy, obnoxiously awake.

            “Just a latte I guess.”

            “What size?” the guy asked again. His name tag read JC. Chibs wasn’t one to presume to be allowed to use it.

            “You wanna just give me the pot?” Chibs asked dryly, not trying to be funny but the boy snorted out a laugh anyway and charged him for a large.

            “Get your name for it?” JC asked even though there wasn’t anyone in the shop to get his order confused with.

            “Chibs.” He replied anyway and moved over as JC started moving around his station. Chibs admired his pert butt as he bent to get the milk out of the little fridge. It was a tight little ass clothed in loose jeans, framed by the ties of his apron.

            In little time JC slid the cup over to him and smiled slyly as Chibs picked it up, studying the cup. On the side was a phone number and above that ‘Juice’. Chibs looked up with narrowed eyes and the boys smile started to slip. His eyes darted to the Chib’s bike outside the plate glass window and to the folded piece of faded leather on the seat and back to Chibs scowling face.

            “Oh shit. You’re SAMCRO. Hey man, it was a joke.” Juice threw up his hands and took a step back away from where he’d been leaning forward over the pickup counter.

            “Relax boy. Scared doesn’t suit ya.” Chibs took his cup, winked and left. He saw the Puerto Rican staring at him through the window as he shrugged on his cut and legged it over to the shifty gas station. He was careful not to smudge the blue ink with his thumb as he sipped.


End file.
